1. Field of the invention
The present invention concerns a sleeve for a connector in a penetrator assembly as used in nuclear installations, for example, the penetrator assembly extending through a wall between a "hot" side exposed to radiation and a "cold" side where there is no radiation.
2. Description of the prior art
It is known to fix a connector, such as a male/male adaptor or a male-female adaptor, in a sealing member fastened to the wall using a locking fork movable between a locked position in which it cooperates with a peripheral groove in the connector body and an unlocked position in which the connector is free to move in translation (or rotation) in the cylindrical sealing member. This enables removal of the connector by displacement in translation and its replacement by another connector of the same or a different type, as required.
The connector carries peripheral seals because it also seals the passage through the wall. The problem of maintaining the seal when replacing the connector with another arises in the intended application, specifically at the annular groove receiving the two branches of the locking fork.
Some sockets, such as those of the remotely manipulatable ULC series of applicants' assignees, incorporate pre-guide forks which form an extension.